


Something to Remember me By

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Comic strip from ch7 of LadyIrina's fic Hidden and Revealed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Something to Remember me By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Edited bc I realised after posting I somehow forgot flames were a thing..... we stan 1 whole dumbass


End file.
